


Breakfast at Vera/Vaughn Manor

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Charmedmonth #31daysofcharmed #day13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: A contribution to the CharmedMonth.One day, Maggie wants to try something new, but Mel is a bit skeptical.
Relationships: Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast at Vera/Vaughn Manor

# Breakfast at Vera/Vaugh’s Manor

Mel entered in the kitchen while Maggie was chopping some lettuce and put it in a blender with others green ingredients.

Mel stopped surprised and made a grimace as if this scene seemed a bit a poke in the eyes.

In the meantime, Maggie she started the blender. When ready, she poured some colored liquid into a glass.

“What is that?” Mel asked while she approached the table where Maggie had placed the glass.

“It smells bad and disgusting.” She twisted her face in disgust. “If you want to drink it, you have to plug your nose and chug it, swallowing quickly.”

“You are wrong. It is good. Here, you want to taste it?” Maggie handed the glass to Mel who knocked it back.

“ No. Thank you” Mel refused firmly.

“You know. It is recommended to drink this kind of detox smoothie to clean your blood system. You should try it.” Maggie insisted.

“No, thanks. I’d rather die than do that!” Mel answered with a convinced tone while she waved away each attempt of Maggie to make her taste it.

“Pity for you. A green smoothie with spinach-lettuce is a great immune booster. It is green due to the chlorophyll, which makes it nutrient-rich and it adds oxygen to the blood.”

“Wow. Since when do you speak like Macy?.” Mel chuckled amused whilst putting her hands on her hips and squaring her shoulders in order to imitate a Professor attitude.

“Some of her genius might rub off on me.” Maggie joked with a smile on her face.

Then Maggie kept on trying to convince her skeptical sister.

“It’s very nourishing and at the same time it doesn’t contain many calories. It is a healthy way to start the day.”

“That is interesting. But I think I will stick with my usual cup of coffee and some unhealthy and full of calories cookies to start my day.” Mel answered with a proud look on her face because of Maggie knowledge on the subject and her tenacity .

Then , Mel went to take some coffee from a jar placed on the counter. She also took a biscuit from a box and ate it, savoring it as much as possible.

Maggie raised an eyebrow and then she went on drinking her detox smoothie.


End file.
